


Читай по губам

by Enco_de_Krev



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystic, Out of Character, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, deafness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enco_de_Krev/pseuds/Enco_de_Krev
Summary: После рукотворного селя Ричард теряет слух, Рокэ помогает ему исцелиться.
Relationships: Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Читай по губам

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл из двух драбблов и одного мини. Написано на Фандомную битву 2016 для команды алвадика.  
> Автор заявки MJey.  
> Бета melissakora

Над Барсовыми Очами клубятся черные тучи. Скалы гудят, дрожат в нетерпении, рвутся на волю из-под жирного озерного ила. Внутри них клокочет ярость, жажда крушить все на своем пути, перемалывать столетние ели, сносить хлипкие людские жилища; глухим ревом они вторят громовым раскатам, встречают поднятые бурей волны. Скалы требуют свободы. Едва различимый в шуме грозы, гремит взрыв, вековая плотина рассыпается, как замок из сухого песка, и с торжествующим рокотом камни срываются в безудержный бег. Ричард смотрит на грязевой поток с безопасного уступа, слышит рык горного зверя — разбуженное Рокэ чудовище ликует, предвкушая обильные жертвы, беззащитные жертвы, жертвы из плоти и крови. Ричард кричит вместе с ним, сам того не осознавая. Из глубин, где прячутся самые темные мысли, самые постыдные желания и злые порывы, поднимается тошнотворная радость — радость великана, растоптавшего слабого человека. Ричард бросается к краю уступа, падает на колени, моля неизвестно кого прекратить, прекратить, прекратить, но крик стихии заглушает его слова... 

***

Он приходит в себя в ватной тишине. 

Кто-то отнес его в палатку монсеньора. Еще не до конца очнувшись, Ричард наслаждается мягкостью пуховой подушки, запахом свежесваренного шадди и засушенных трав, которыми набит походный тюфяк. Он нежится в тепле под колючим одеялом — осенние ночи в Сагранне дышат легким морозцем. Должно быть, до рассвета еще далеко, и весь лагерь беспробудно спит, не стрекочут даже сверчки, не фыркают лошади, только Первый маршал, как это повелось в последние дни, сидит с чашкой бодрящего напитка над докладом очередного лазутчика. Ричард на волосок размыкает веки, чтобы проверить свою догадку. 

Оказывается, солнце уже высоко — белый диск просвечивает сквозь полотняную крышу. Рядом с Ричардом, за столом, друг напротив друга, расположились Эмиль Савиньяк и Рокэ Алва. Оба поворачиваются к нему, как по команде, взгляд у первого доброжелательно-обеспокоенный, у второго — скорее раздраженный. Однако, если уже позднее утро, почему же так тихо? 

— Простите... — «...я проспал тренировку», — хочет сказать Ричард, но осекается, не услышав собственного голоса. Он откашливается, набирает воздуха в легкие, однако прежде, чем успевает выпалить хоть слово, Рокэ что-то говорит, саркастично искривив рот. Ричард не слышит ни звука. 

По спине растекается холодок. Бесшумные движения завораживают, пугают; гримасничающие люди кажутся неживыми, все происходящее — нереальным. Ричард переспрашивает непослушными губами: 

— Монсеньор, вы что-то сказали? 

Рокэ встает, быстро приказывает, обернувшись, и Эмиль Савиньяк выходит. Сам Рокэ опускается на край постели Ричарда, напряженно вглядывается в его лицо, говорит быстро и, судя по морщинке между бровей, — сердито. Поначалу Ричард пытается разбирать произнесенное по губам, но почти сразу сдается — у него нет даже зачатков этого навыка. Глупее положения не придумаешь — кутаться в шерстяное одеяло и по-идиотски хлопать ресницами после каждой фразы собеседника, который, будто издеваясь, все тараторит и тараторит. Ричард отворачивается. До чего же унизительно! Рокэ Алва может как угодно упражняться в остроумии, а Ричард даже не узнает об этом. 

На колени ложится подставка, к которой прикреплен листок с крупной надписью: «Что вчера случилось?» 

Ричард молчит. Все внутри него содрогается, стоит ему вспомнить необузданное желание уничтожить жизнь в долине Биры. О том, чтобы поделиться этим с Рокэ, не может быть и речи — тот упрячет его в первый же приют для умалишенных и будет совершенно прав. Понурившись, Ричард выводит черным, пятнающим пальцы грифелем: «Не помню». Возможно, Рокэ рад был бы задать ему еще несколько вопросов, но в палатку входит офицерский лекарь. 

После осмотра Рокэ пишет чуть ниже: «У вас не нашли никаких физических повреждений» и подчеркивает «Что вчера случилось?» толстой линией. 

Ричард втягивает голову в плечи, всем своим видом давая понять, что не желает распространяться на сей счет. Рокэ дергает уголком рта. «Дурак», — первое слово, которое Ричард разбирает без подсказок. 

— Наверное, вам не нужен такой оруженосец, как я, — старательно проговаривает он, надеясь, что выходит не слишком громко. Горло сдавливает тяжелое, стыдное удушье, плечи сутулятся. Страшно прочесть «да», но им следует прояснить все сразу. 

«Какой?» — Рокэ (ну что за невыносимый человек!) насмешливо приподнимает брови. 

Ричард молча буравит его вопросительным взором, по скулам ползет румянец от осознания собственной дерзости. Когда он знал, что Рокэ одной-единственной колкостью может выбить почву у него из-под ног, подобное было немыслимо, но сейчас, обретя броню против словесных острот, Ричард позволяет себе требовать ответа. Сзади по шее катится капля пота. Пожалуй, играть в гляделки с Рокэ Алвой — самое сложное, что выпадало на его долю за последние месяцы. 

«Не несите чепухи», — пишет тот наконец. 

Последовавшая за этим тренировка, на которой Ричард не слышит ехидных замечаний после каждого промаха, оказывается самой успешной на его памяти. 

***

До Тронко — два дня пути. Армия останавливается на привал у мутно-желтой Рассанны, степь вокруг лагеря разливается золотым травяным морем. У Рокэ много свободного времени, которое он, не имея других развлечений, тратит на Ричарда. Они сидят на глинистом берегу, Рокэ пишет короткие слова, затем произносит их, четко артикулируя: «хочу», «связь», «воевать». Ричард запоминает. Теперь ему гораздо легче понимать окружающих, хотя нельзя сказать, чтобы он к этому стремился — любому обществу Ричард предпочитает компанию Рокэ, с которым отныне выходит общаться почти по-человечески. 

Напротив них чайка выхватывает из воды серебристую рыбешку. Рокэ поворачивается, смотрит насмешливо. Говорит: «Хочу вас поцеловать». От изумления Ричард даже открывает рот. Рокэ коротко смеется, встает, деловито отряхивает одежду. «Нам пора», — успевает разобрать Ричард за миг до того, как тот уходит, будто ничего и не было. 

Пару секунд Ричард сидит, таращась вслед черной фигуре, а потом срывается с места и кидается вдогонку. Почудилось или нет? 

Он просто обязан по-настоящему услышать эти слова.


	2. Иди на свет

Вокруг Надора вихрится поземка. Снег сыплет так густо, а ветер так неистово кидается на старые стены, что кажется, будто замок погребен под облаком белой саранчи, и хода через подъемный мост нет никому из его обитателей. Вдали воют волки, под крышей конюшни беспокойно переступают копытами лошади, скулят псы, которых запустили в донжон, пока снаружи лютует мороз. Твердыня Окделлов стоит на вершине горы, в просвет между сизых туч на нее смотрит злой сощуренный глаз луны. 

Ричарда нет на небе, нет на земле, он сам не понимает, почему видит эти картины. Он знает, что там, глубоко, под слоем хрусткого снега, под мерзлой почвой, под камнями и глиной, прячутся скалы. Щит и опора, мощь и незыблемость — нынче они дрожат от едва сдерживаемой ярости. 

Невидимый капельмейстер ударяет баттутой, и со скрежетом, от которого сводит зубы, скалы расступаются, соленая вода льется в образовавшуюся пустоту, а сверху падает песок, щебень — целый дождь из щебня — и летят огромные черные комья. Гора проваливается внутрь себя, простоявший три круга замок складывается как карточный домик. Ричард смотрит тысячей глаз: поеденная древоточцем балка обрушивается на Дейзи с ее младенцем, потолочные плиты часовни падают на матушку, Айрис, Ди и Эдит, у ворот дядя Эйвон проваливается в черную пасть трещины. За этим наблюдают четыре луны, натравленный на предателя Зверь торжествует... 

***

Ричард просыпается, судорожно хватая воздух открытым ртом. Хочется верить, что он не кричал, потому что совсем рядом, в смежной комнате захолустного трактира, сейчас спит Рокэ Алва. Пусть он всегда делает вид, что бодр и полон сил, усталость от многодневного перехода сказывается и на нем. Ричард бросает взгляд на дверь — щель у порога подсвечена желтым. Значит, еще не спит? Засиделся над какими-то бумагами? Может быть, у него найдется дело, способное развеять осадок после кошмара? 

Натянув штаны, Ричард толкает дверь, делает шаг, второй. Рокэ раскинулся поверх лоскутного одеяла — при виде ослабленной шнуровки воротника и гусиной кожи на чужом предплечье по спине Ричарда бегут мурашки. Этот холод, а еще жуткий сон... Но что, если не сон? Между позвонков будто вонзают ледяную иглу. Ричард резко выдыхает (или под его ногой скрипит половица?), и Рокэ приоткрывает заспанные глаза. 

«Что случилось?» — Ричарду не нужно вглядываться в движения губ, чтобы прочесть этот вопрос. Сердце колотится слишком быстро, на лбу подсыхают бисеринки пота, и тысяча суматошных мыслей — сейчас осень, и пусть Надор куда севернее Дорака с его облетевшими вишнями, снега нет даже там; а еще он, Ричард, никакой не предатель — скользят по кромке сознания, не в силах развеять страх. 

— Плохой сон. Простите, я думал, вы еще не легли, — произносит Ричард медленно. Он почти забыл, как звучит собственный голос, и всякий раз, открывая рот, сомневается, верно ли проговаривает слова. 

Он пятится, нашаривая за спиной ручку, но тут Рокэ приподнимается на локте, неразборчиво бормочет, а потом выдергивает одеяло из-под себя и хлопает рукой по простыни. Ричард столбенеет. В груди поднимается жар — все жесты мимолетной заботы, «Я хочу вас поцеловать» у Рассанны, а еще те долгие взгляды на приеме в Тронко, когда свояченица губернатора пьяно улыбалась ему, складываются в единую мозаику. Ричард совершенно сбит с толку. Отказывать Рокэ неловко, ведь тогда он поймет, что Ричард видит в его поступках подтекст, которого там, возможно, и в помине нет. Он приближается и осторожно усаживается на край постели. 

«Расскажете?» — Рокэ пододвигается к стене. 

— Мне снилось, что Надор провалился под землю и вся моя семья погибла, — Ричард зябко поводит плечами. 

«Это старое строение» — на лице Рокэ сонная задумчивость. 

— Вы думаете, он и правда может провалиться? — слишком запоздало Ричард понимает, как глуп его вопрос: Рокэ Алва наверняка не бывал в Надоре, когда тот процветал при жизни отца, и уж точно не видел его ветхости и разрухи. 

«Вам дадут наградные, вы могли бы купить на них дом для своей семьи в ближайшем городке», — Рокэ трет припухшие веки, поворачивается на бок, и разобрать дальнейшие слова у Ричарда уже не получается. Он переспрашивает: 

— Что вы сказали? 

Рокэ молча указывает на оплывшую свечу, после — на свободную половину подушки. Приглашение кристально ясно. Привстав, Ричард задувает трепещущий огонек и ложится, напряженный, как породистый жеребец перед прыжком. Его накрывают одеялом. В голове мечутся некогда слышанные сплетни о любовных похождениях Рокэ, но Ричард успокаивает себя тем, что ему по силам дать отпор, если тот вдруг позволит себе лишнего. 

Ладонь Рокэ мягко опускается Ричарду на ребра, и изнутри к ней будто тянется теплый росток. 

Спустя вечность Ричард спокойно засыпает и видит сон о сером камне, на который светит солнце.


	3. Услышь мой зов

Серые стены врастают одна в другую, между ними нет щелей, нет промежутков, нет дверных ниш и оконных проемов. Тот, кто попал в лабиринт улиц древнего города, обречен блуждать среди бесконечных перекрестков, пока жажда не иссушит его плоть, пока кровь не обратится в ядовитый кисель, пока разум не сгорит в веренице видений. Ричард бежит — мощеная плитками мостовая упруго толкается в пятки, жесткие травинки и панцири мертвых жуков покалывают босые ноги. Он ищет того, кому угрожает опасность, кто очень дорог ему, чью жизнь он поклялся защищать даже ценою своей. 

Ричард ускоряет бег. Под грудиной нарастает боль от слишком частых и слишком резких вдохов, в боку колет, кожу ступней дергает — мельком брошенный взгляд подтверждает догадку: на месте, где его ноги касались земли, цепочкой тянутся бурые пятна. «Где-то порезался», — думает Ричард с досадой, но не останавливается, чтобы перевязать раны. За каким-то из поворотов Рокэ Алва ждет помощи. Холодные ладони страха толкают Ричарда в спину, пронзительный голосок — единственное, что он слышит, — звенит в ушах: «Быстрей! Быстрей!», перед глазами пляшут черные точки. Но на очередной развилке тело подводит, и он на всей скорости врезается плечом в одиноко торчащий столб. Его разворачивает. Если бы не выставленные вперед руки, Ричард впечатался бы в грубую кладку, а так он тяжело дышит, свесив голову, не в силах утереть со лба пот. 

Осознание накатывает внезапно, как случается только во сне: он опоздал. 

***

Ричард резко садится на ветхой лежанке. Если эту лачугу, как и весь город, действительно покинули в конце круга Молний, старые доски должны были давно истлеть, но Гальтара с окрестностями будто бы накрыта куполом безвременья. Спящая магия погрузила в мертвое забытье дома, вещи, сам воздух, пропитанный запахом вековой пыли. После сна Ричарда пробирает озноб, и сердце быстро колотится: в нем еще звучит эхо паники, ноет боль неслучившейся потери. 

Рокэ нет на лежанке напротив, нет у потухшего очага, нет и в огороженном дворике — Ричард убеждается в этом, выглянув из-за тонкой заслонки. У коновязи Моро беспокойно мотает большой головой, черный хвост хлещет по вороному крупу. Рядом с ним Сона, подняв морду, глядит куда-то за горизонт чересчур осмысленным для лошади взглядом. Вокруг тишина — разумеется, для Ричарда после взрыва дамбы у Барсовых Очей весь мир скован молчанием, но иногда окружающие предметы утробно гудят, и по этому гулу Ричард может узнать, когда рядом стреляют или отдают громкую команду. Сейчас он уверен: вокруг ни звука. 

Рокэ ушел, захватив с собой пистолеты и фляжку с водой. Значит, надолго... Он направился в Гальтару сам, но почему? Понятно, что из Ричарда не лучший компаньон, но все-таки, все-таки в незнакомом (или знакомом?), опутанном чарами городе бродить вдвоем лучше, чем одному. И разве вся их экспедиция затеяна не ради него? В конце концов бросать его на пороге приключения просто нечестно! Насыпав лошадям овса, Ричард берет оружие и выходит за ограду. 

***

«Я хотел бы, чтобы вы побывали здесь», — ответил Рокэ, когда Ричард спросил, зачем они оставили эскорт в ближайшей деревне и повернули лошадей к Мон-Нуар. За бокалом молодого вина в придорожной таверне он сознался, из-за чего оглох, рассказал о кровожадности скал, о собственных жутких желаниях. После исповеди напряженно всматривался в Рокэ, ожидая вердикта, — поймет или посмеется? — а тот сидел с непроницаемым лицом, обводил пальцем щербинки по краю столешницы и долго молчал. На рассвете, когда метелки нескошенных трав еще серебрил иней, они выехали на горную тропку и через два дня достигли ворот древней столицы. 

Ричард оглядывается. Впереди ряд заброшенных лавочек, краска на вывесках не сохранилась, но он опознает их легко, как будто жил здесь во времена Эридани Самопожертвователя. Под черепичной крышей ютится воронье гнездо, обожженная глина вся в пятнах помета; приглядевшись, Ричард замечает птичий череп между выбеленных сучьев. Куда идти? Где Рокэ? Будь у Ричарда слух, он мог бы позвать, а так вынужден полагаться только на зрение. Следов Рокэ нигде нет — ни угольных крестиков на ставнях, ни дорожки из хлебных крошек, ни обрывков черной ткани. Похоже, в детстве ему не рассказывали сказок, где бы отважного героя похищали разбойники или заманивали в лес, облюбованный малым народцем. 

Ричард бредет наугад, с каждым пустым кварталом ноги помимо воли шагают быстрее. Храм Волны, гончарная мастерская, общественные термы и снова храм — на сей раз совсем крошечный, грубый идол под хлипким навесом. Плотно прилегающие друг к другу жилища бедняков, торговые склады, площадь... Он понимает, что бежит, лишь когда пейзаж сливается с виденным во сне лабиринтом: серые камни, страх и полное чувство, что это замкнутый круг, выхода нет, впрочем как и Рокэ — он где-то на иной грани реальности, сам противостоит смертельной угрозе. В горле клокочет жалкий скулеж, по вискам течет пот, щеки горят, а ноги — бестолковые, послушные панике ноги — во весь опор несут его неизвестно куда. 

Ричард едва успевает сбавить ход перед глухой стеной тупика. Он прижимается к ней лбом, как мог бы — к материнскому плечу в поисках утешения, а в раскалывающейся голове мелькают жуткие картинки: Рокэ обступают гальтарцы с палками и булыжниками в занесенных руках, вяжут бритоголовые гимнеты, швыряют под ноги анаксу в четырехцветных одеждах. Волокут на казнь. Нет! Не может быть такого! Гальтара пуста. Здесь не селятся даже летучие мыши — наверное, боятся призраков. Но доводы разума нынче бессильны. Ричард понимает: стоит ему немного отдышаться, и навеянный кем-то страх опять сорвет его в закатную гонку. Так будет продолжаться до тех пор, пока у него не откажет сердце, но Рокэ он не спасет, как бы ни старался. 

Он разворачивается, опираясь на стену лопатками. Сползает вниз, судорожно глотает сухой воздух. Камни стены и плитки улицы теплые, словно их целый день прогревало летнее солнце. Ричард сглатывает, унимая трусливую дрожь под ребрами. Достает из ножен кинжал. 

— Отпустите меня, — он делает надрез на запястье, прижимает закровоточившую ранку к ближайшему пятиугольнику, — вы ведь этого хотите? Я согласен на все, только отпустите! Только расскажите, где Рокэ. Я... слушаю вас. 

В окружающем мире ничего не меняется, но внутри Ричарда стихает тонкий противный звон — тревожная струна, чье не осознаваемое прежде дребезжание (писк на одной ноте) едва не свело его с ума. С плеч падает невидимый груз, сдавившие грудь обручи размыкаются, Ричард чувствует себя таким легким и свободным, что еще немного — и его унесет первое же дуновение ветерка. Как хорошо!.. С минуту он сидит неподвижно, приходя в себя, а потом вспоминает о Рокэ. 

Тот обнаруживается за углом, пойманный в ловушку — его нога по колено провалилась в трещину посреди дороги, а вокруг сгрудились бродячие псы. Они рычат, скалятся, с желтоватых клыков капает пена, в мутных глазах читается отчаянный голод. Пока Ричард медлит, не зная, что предпринять, Рокэ выстрелом разносит голову твари, которая на полусогнутых лапах подобралась к нему ближе всего. Ричарду кажется, что от грохота у него что-то лопается в мозгу, кровь вот-вот хлынет из ушей, но сокрушаться или удивляться некогда: с непривычной для себя меткостью он укладывает второго пса. Остальные разбегаются. Ричард кидается в облачко порохового дыма, опускается на мостовую перед Рокэ — успел, успел, успел! — поддевает кинжалом злосчастные плиты. 

— Не зря я с вами мучился, — Рокэ с усмешкой высвобождается из каменного капкана. Ричард так давно не слышал этого ленивого голоса, что от первых звуков столбенеет, уставившись на скрытое штаниной бедро. Рокэ трогает его за плечо, Ричард бездумно вскидывается и встает, повинуясь немому жесту. — Как вы меня нашли? Держу пари, без жертвы не обошлось? — Рокэ кивает на порезанную руку. 

— Да, — Ричард смущенно прячет ее за спину. Смотреть на губы Рокэ, когда тот говорит, больше нет необходимости, но он не может отвести взгляда. Следовало бы признаться, что он исцелился от глухоты, но на это нет сил. 

— Больше ничего не хотите мне сказать? — Рокэ насмешливо изучает его из-под полуопущенных век. 

— Я вас слышу, — выпаливает Ричард, пока невольный обман не слишком затянулся. 

— Хорошо, — Рокэ улыбается. 

Такую же светлую и искреннюю улыбку Ричард видел у него на Дарамском поле, когда они вместе сбили вражеский штандарт. Ричард ждет, что вот сейчас Рокэ снова растреплет ему волосы, случится что-то волшебное, но ничего не происходит, и тогда он сам приглаживает выбившийся из хвоста черный завиток. Рокэ вопросительно приподнимает брови. Все или ничего. В Ричарде просыпается сумасшедший азарт, однажды толкнувший поставить на кон фамильное кольцо. Теперь на кону его будущее. 

Он коротко касается сомкнутых губ, мягко пробует пустить в ход язык, ни на чем, впрочем, не настаивая. «Вы же сами хотели меня поцеловать», — повторяет про себя как заклинание. И когда надежда на взаимность почти растворяется в свежем осеннем воздухе, Рокэ накрывает ладонями его плечи, не позволяя отстраниться. 

Где-то глубоко, под кованными подошвами их сапог, скалы удовлетворенно гудят. Они сулили своему повелителю силу, грозили расправой, но он ответил им, только когда опасность нависла над чужой жизнью. Потомки Лита выродились в мягкосердечных слюнтяев. Что же, покуда в их жилах течет кровь Творца, скалы найдут подход даже к таким.


End file.
